


Призрак жизни

by KisVani



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба вернулась на Землю, но принесет ли это хоть кому-то радость?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак жизни

У Зоны 51 было одно отличное, на взгляд Хлои, качество: она находилась под землей. А это означало, что когда поздней ночью кто-либо решал пойти прогуляться, то взгляду не открывалось ничего похожего на небо. И такое положение вещей Хлою вполне устраивало, и менять его совершенно не хотелось.  
С некоторых пор она ненавидела звезды. Так уж случилось, что Хлоя насмотрелась на них за пять лет на «Судьбе» (восемь, если считать те, что она провела в криостазе) и рада была бы их не видеть больше никогда. Здесь, на Земле, они казались безопасными: просто далекие белые точки. Не надо ждать, что около очередной из них окажется рой беспилотников, или что на корабле успеет отключиться система жизнеобеспеченья, прежде чем они смогут пополнить запасы энергии, или что звездная система будет населена, а инопланетяне вовсе не станут хлопать в ладоши и радоваться, что они не одни во Вселенной. Звезды не были просто красивым элементом ночного неба и не казались загадочными. Они представляли опасность.  
Хлоя поежилась, вспоминая свой опыт слишком близкого общения с инопланетянами. Математические способности явно не стоили всех этих нездоровых экспериментов с ее телом и плаванья в баке. Не говоря уже о том, во что она чуть было не превратилась.  
За очередным поворотом коридора Хлоя неожиданно для себя увидела доктора Николаса Раша. И не столько его присутствие здесь удивило ее, сколько то, что шотландец задумчиво курил. Стоя прямо под датчиком дыма.  
— Курить вредно для здоровья и спокойствия в Зоне 51, — сказала Хлоя, подходя ближе. — Сейчас тревога включится.  
Раш фыркнул. Здесь и сейчас он выглядел почти таким же измученным и уставшим, как и на «Судьбе», пусть теперь и не щеголял отросшей щетиной, а одет был во вполне цивилизованно смотрящийся костюм.  
— Я перенастроил этот датчик, — сказал Раш, — минут десять у меня есть.  
— Никак не могу поверить, что вы курите! — покачала головой Хлоя.  
Впервые Раша с сигаретой она увидела на второй день после их возвращения. Легкое недоумение от этого факта не прошло до сих пор.  
Хлоя оперлась спиной о стену и сложила руки на груди.  
— Сигареты — это то, чего мне не хватало больше всего… кроме кофе, разве что, — пожал плечами Раш. — Вы что-то хотели?  
— Нет, просто у меня уже гудит голова, — ответила Хлоя, — никак не могу понять, что именно мы исследуем. Часто кажется, что меня и мою выносливость, а вовсе не инопланетные устройства.  
— Этого и следовало ожидать.  
Хлоя вздохнула. Они еще какое-то время постояли молча, Раш докурил и потушил сигарету в пепельнице, которую держал во второй руке. Он уже собрался уходить, когда Хлоя окликнула его.  
— Вы здесь надолго? — спросила она.  
— Нет, — ответил он, — я завтра отправляюсь в галактику Пегас. Будем надеяться, что Илай не взорвал Атлантиду.  
— Сомневаюсь, там же за ним следит сам доктор МакКей.  
— Илай — талантливый молодой человек, — с чем-то отдаленно похожим на улыбку ответил Раш. — Доброй ночи.  
— И вам, — уже его спине ответила Хлоя.  
С тех пор как «Судьба» вернулась на Землю, все шло… нет, не наперекосяк, просто ничего не было хорошо. После первой эйфории и радости от воссоединения с родными и близкими пришла пора разбираться со всем остальным. Сам корабль Древних был интересным объектом для исследований, которые включали и расспросы людей, что жили на нем, но не только это доставляло неудобства. Врачи долго не могли оставить в покое бывших пассажиров «Судьбы», ведь ни у кого раньше не было опыта путешествий так далеко в межзвездное пространство… Ну и, конечно, оставалась Хлоя Армстронг. Девушка, которая едва не превратилась в… нечто. Накаи утверждали, что они ликвидировали все последствия своего влияния, но то, что Хлоя без труда проводила в уме вычисления, на которые был способен не всякий компьютер, как бы говорило о том, что инопланетяне оказались не совсем честны.  
Доктора утверждали, что они не видят особых отличий томограммы мозга Хлои от томограммы мозга обычного человека, но на практике это мало что меняло. Никто даже особо не скрывал, что ее пригласили работать в Зону 51 только для того, чтобы держать под надзором.  
Иногда Хлоя жалела, что первым к накаи попал Раш, так что его просто исследовали, а не пытались ставить эксперименты. А потом она вспоминала, что именно благодаря навязанным ей способностям пассажирам «Судьбы» не раз и не два удавалось корректировать курс корабля. Как Хлоя сказала много лет назад, «у меня впервые в жизни появилась цель». И дали ее, как это ни парадоксально, те, кто был близок к убийству. Была некая ирония в том, что до сих пор не удавалось понять, дар она получила или все-таки наказание.  
В отдельные моменты Хлое хотелось, чтобы эта цель была другой, а еще — чтобы встречи с бывшими друзьями и просто знакомыми по «Судьбе» не превращались в театральное представление.  
Они пытались сделать это традицией. Вечера, когда они собирались вместе, вспоминали «Судьбу», общались и обсуждали, что у кого произошло в жизни нового. Но каждый раз получалось только несколько скомканных часов, полных неловких разговоров и неудобных вопросов. Каждый старался сделать вид, что у него все отлично, но все понимали, что это ложь. Поэтому через пару лет они прекратили даже пытаться провести встречу нормально, хотя в первые полгода старались встречаться каждый месяц.  
Значительно проще было тогда, когда бывшие товарищи по несчастью сталкивались случайно, но чем дальше, тем хуже удавалось изобразить радость и искреннюю заинтересованность.  
Одна случайная встреча в самом начале пребывания на Земле была не так плоха: тогда Хлоя увидела Камиллу и Шэрон, все трое остановились у одной витрины, где выставили напоказ радиоуправляемые вертолеты. На носу как раз было первое Рождество после возвращения на Землю, и как-то случилось, что их пути пересеклись.  
Хлою окликнула Камилла. Это было не совсем в ее духе, но, видимо, рождественская атмосфера подействовала и на нее.  
— Рада вас видеть, — улыбнулась Хлоя после того, как с приветствиями было покончено. — А вы, должно быть, Шэрон, верно?  
Спутница Камиллы протянула ей руку.  
— Именно, — сказала она, — а вы?  
— Хлоя Армстронг, — ответила на ее рукопожатие Хлоя.  
Камилла в сером плаще казалась блеклой на фоне Шэрон, ее красной куртки и копны золотистых вьющихся волос. Да и выражением лиц они различались: спокойная радость с одной стороны и дружелюбие, сияющее, как маяк, — с другой. Хлоя представляла жену Камиллы несколько иначе, может быть, серьезнее или старше, но не так.  
Они втроем решили посидеть в кафе, которое было прямо здесь, на углу. И, конечно же, разговор сам собой перешел на «Судьбу» и программу Звездных Врат.  
— Разумеется, это большой прорыв, — задумчиво сказала Камилла, размешивая сахар в своей чашке, — наблюдательный комитет был невероятно счастлив получить данные об устройствах Древних…  
Шэрон при этом фыркнула.  
— Тебя что-то смешит? — спросила Камилла.  
— Вовсе нет… Просто забавно слышать это от той, что хотела, — Шэрон сменила интонацию, подражая Камилле, — «разнести весь этот корабль по винтику».  
Они старались не упоминать конкретных названий, но и так понимали, о чем речь. Все-таки всегда нужно быть осмотрительным в отношении тех вещей, о которых подписано соглашение о неразглашении.  
— Как Скотт? — сменила тему Камилла, отпивая кофе из чашки.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Хлоя, — мы с ним больше не общаемся.  
Она примерно понимала, какую реакцию вызовут ее слова: она и Мэттью Скотт были своего рода символом того, что даже на другом конце Вселенной и на борту космического корабля, летящего сквозь пустоту, можно попробовать наладить свою жизнь. Все знали, что их копии из альтернативной временной линии жили вместе на Новусе и что те Хлоя и Мэтт поженились, а потом завели детей. Для всех было естественным считать, что они вместе навсегда в любой временной линии.  
Камилла была в шоке, пусть и достаточно успешно это скрыла. Все, кто вращается в политических кругах, одинаковы, но читать эмоции, спрятанные под маской заинтересованного спокойствия, Хлоя научилась еще в детстве.  
— Но… почему? — спросила Камилла. — Что произошло?  
— Так бывает, — Хлоя передернула плечами и, кашлянув, спросила: — А что именно вы искали? Может, я подскажу магазин? А то мне кажется, что я оббегала весь этот город уже три раза.  
И они заговорили о покупках и о том, где и какие подарки стоит купить на Рождество племянникам Шэрон.  
В отношении Мэтта все в жизни Хлои было странно. Так, когда они вернулись, то были уверены, что свадьба состоится совсем скоро, но потом что-то поменялось. И дело было даже не в том, о чем предупреждали Хлою в самом начале их отношений: как ни странно, Мэтт ей не изменял, он оставался хорошим, иногда даже слишком правильным, заботливым, внимательным… и еще с десяток эпитетов. Но нечто неправильное то и дело проскальзывало между ними. Все чаще и чаще, рассказывая о том, какие исследования ей поручено проводить и какие результаты получили по ее физиологии, Хлоя понимала, что Мэтт слушает только из вежливости.  
— Меня собираются приписать к ЗВ-8, у них освободилось место и нужен офицер с опытом службы в экстремальных условиях, — сказал он однажды, спустя пару месяцев после их возвращения.  
Они как раз ужинали спагетти с сыром. Хлоя закончила пересказ смешного случая в лаборатории, а Мэтт вспомнил недавнюю встречу с Гриром, который теперь муштровал новобранцев, и непонятно было, кого стоит жалеть: их или его. Впрочем, Хлоя была скорее на стороне новобранцев, просто потому, что много лет знала Рональда Грира и понимала, что ребятам не позавидуешь.  
— Ты хочешь этого? — спросила Хлоя. — А то я слишком хорошо помню некоего парня, который утверждал, что больше с Земли ни ногой. Как же его звали? Кажется, Мэттью…  
— А что мне здесь делать? — спросил Мэтт, накручивая спагетти на вилку. — У тебя есть твои исследования, и ты не собираешься ничего менять. А я не имею права тебя заставлять.  
— Я не очень хорошо понимаю всю эту науку, — ответила Хлоя, качая головой, — знаешь же. Но я собираюсь немного подучить теорию.  
— И ты отлично с ней справишься, — кивнул Мэтт.  
Ночью, засыпая в его объятиях, Хлоя думала о том, что вся эта беседа слишком напоминала те разговоры, что велись на официальных встречах. Диалог, полный непонимания и удивления, что они все еще здесь, что не связаны друг с другом одним кораблем и должны как-то жить среди остальных людей.  
Все бывшие пассажиры Судьбы теперь были кусочками паззла, причем каждый из них — своего. Пока их держали в одной коробке, казалось, что они одно целое. Теперь же стало понятно, что общей картины не было никогда. И каждый кусочек нес в себе память о слишком многом, но не относящемся к остальным частям.  
К примеру, Хлоя ненавидела звезды и боялась их. Потому что, шагая по Земле под чернотой неба, она чувствовала потребность вернуться туда. Туда, где она может просчитывать путь от одной звезды к другой, туда, где масштабы позволяют чувствовать себя живой. На Земле все казалось таким маленьким и незначительным. Работая с устройствами Древних, Хлоя пусть и мгновенно находила решения головоломок и легко расшифровывала карты координат, но не могла насладиться этим в полную силу. Слишком мало одной Земли для ее разума, который привык оценивать всю Вселенную.  
Именно поэтому Хлоя старалась не смотреть на звезды, которые вызывали в ней слишком много ненужных эмоций и желаний. Она боялась, что когда-нибудь не выдержит и попробует угнать корабль. Это ведь не так сложно, что ей стоит взломать систему? А может быть, ей покажется, что даже на корабле лететь слишком долго, и она шагнет в черноту с крыши высотного здания, пренебрегая законами гравитации. Хлоя боялась этого и не хотела проверять, какое же из ее устремлений возьмет верх.  
Теперь Мэтт часто пропадал на миссиях, Хлое порой оставалось лишь гадать о том, что именно происходило, когда он, по его словам, уходил на несколько дней, а на деле от него не было новостей неделями. Хлоя волновалась за него, но ничуть не меньше, чем переживала за Илая, с головой ушедшего в свои исследования на Атлантиде, или за Лизу Пак, тоже приписанную к одной из ЗВ-команд, или за Эверетта Янга, командующего кораблем, или за Раша… хотя нет, по поводу Николаса Раша Хлоя волновалась значительно реже, чем за остальных своих знакомых. По ее мнению, уж кто-кто, а он выживет всегда. Ведь сами накаи не смогли долго выдерживать его присутствие. Так что даже мертвым он долго не пробудет.  
Когда Мэтт бывал на Земле и у него оставалось свободное время, а Хлою соглашались отпустить из лаборатории, они ходили в кино или театр или просто гуляли в парке. И каждый раз это казалось декорацией, словно они старательно изображают то, чего нет.  
— Знаешь, хватит, — сказала Хлоя в один из таких дней.  
Они сидели рядом с прудом, по которому плавала парочка уток, а носящиеся по берегу дети пытались докинуть до них кусочки хлеба. Птицы недоумевали и старались держаться от шумных людей подальше.  
— Чего хватит? — поинтересовался Мэтт. — Можем пойти домой, если хочешь.  
— Нет. Наших отношений хватит, — внесла ясность Хлоя, потирая ноющие виски, — у нас ничего не получается, и я чувствую себя так, будто мы продолжаем их по инерции. Так же женимся, заведем детей, и что? Счастья это нам не принесет.  
Мэтт немного помолчал, а потом сказал:  
— Я читал о таком. Давай походим на терапию для пар?  
— Ты хочешь этого? — спросила Хлоя. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что тебе действительно нужны наши отношения.  
Он встретился с ней взглядом, а потом пожал плечами и ответил:  
— Не знаю. Я люблю тебя, но… мне кажется, что что-то не так.  
— Мне тоже, — ответила Хлоя.  
— Мы можем попытаться что-то с этим сделать, — упорствовал Мэтт.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что что-то получится? И стоит пытаться собрать то, что уже рассыпалось?  
— Не уверен, — он помотал головой, — но жалко… мы ведь многое пережили.  
— Верно.  
— Наверное, этого мало.  
— Наверное.  
Они еще минут десять понаблюдали за детьми и утками, а потом поднялись со скамейки и пошли домой. Через несколько дней Мэтт собрал вещи и съехал.  
Их отношения не пережили и года на Земле, о чем Хлоя и сказала спустя пару месяцев Камилле и Шэрон. Позже она несколько раз думала о том, что они с Мэттом могли бы попробовать что-то сделать, ведь смогли же справиться, когда Хлоя почти превратилась в инопланетного монстра, но некоторые вещи оказались сильнее чужой ДНК. Например, скука и однообразие. Они держались вместе до тех пор, пока нужно было что-то преодолевать, а как только нужда в этом отпала, сразу выяснилось, что Хлоя Армстронг и Мэттью Скотт не созданы друг для друга. Они могли быть парой на Новусе, в новом мире, который следовало побеждать, могли быть парой на «Судьбе», где каждый день новый конец света… но на Земле все рассыпалось, как карточный домик.  
Забавно было другое. Где-то через полгода после того разговора перед Рождеством Хлоя опять столкнулась с Шэрон. Самое странное же состояло в том, что эта встреча случилась в другом городе.  
Отпуск Хлоя решила провести вдали ото всех: она вежливо извинилась перед матерью, которая каждый раз упорно зазывала ее к себе; отказалась от совместных поездок с коллегами. В первом случае все обязательно скатилось бы в разговоры о том, как Хлоя не права и как именно она должна строить свое будущее, а во втором они опять говорили бы о работе. В последнее время Хлоя действительно прошла некоторые курсы и стала лучше понимать принципы тех задач, которые решала интуитивно.  
У Древних, как выяснилось, было слишком много разнообразной техники, разобраться в которой без математических способностей было нереально, и далеко не всегда отдельные вещи действительно несли хоть какую-то практическую пользу.  
— Будем считать, что это их аналоги айфонов, — шутила в таких случаях Хлоя.  
В общем, она решила просто поехать куда-то, сама не совсем понимая, какой будет ее конечная цель. И в одном из тех маленьких городков, что сами собой возникают на дорогах между пунктами «А» и «Б», Хлоя и встретила Шэрон. Они столкнулись на заправке.  
— Привет, не ожидала тебя увидеть. Камилла с тобой? — спросила Хлоя, оглядываясь.  
— Нет, — ответила Шэрон. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— У меня отпуск, — Хлоя пожала плечами, — я могу находиться, где захочу.  
Они говорили недолго: Шэрон торопилась, да и Хлоя знала ее не слишком хорошо, чтобы подробно расспрашивать о жизни и настроении. Если на то пошло, даже с Камиллой ее связывали в лучшем случае приятельские отношения. Пять лет на одном корабле сделали их товарищами по несчастью, но говорить об особой близости, тем более — сейчас, по прошествии времени, смысла не было.  
Хлоя продолжила свой путь по дороге к некоему неопределенному пункту, а Шэрон направилась в другую сторону. Через несколько недель, когда отпуск завершился и Хлоя вернулась в Зону 51, она услышала новость. Оказывается, Камилла Рэй погибла: кто-то подложил в ее дом взрывчатку месяц назад.  
— Интересно, что знает на эту тему Шэрон, — пробормотала Хлоя.  
Доктор Сара Джеймс, серьезная дама-химик с копной вьющихся седых волос, ответила:  
— Они обе были в доме в момент взрыва.  
Это заставило Хлою задаться вопросом, не призрака ли она видела в безвестном городке и не случилось ли так, что пожара на самом деле не было или кто-то в нем выжил. С этими вопросами она пошла дальше, но ее быстро остановили.  
— В доме они были вдвоем, — с нажимом повторял представитель наблюдательного комитета, совершенно невзрачный на вид мужчина средних лет. Из тех, чье лицо забываешь уже через минуту после того, как вы разойдетесь каждый в свою строну.  
— Но я ведь кого-то встретила, — возразила Хлоя.  
— Не вспоминайте об этом, —таким был его совет. — Забудьте обо всем, миз Армстронг. Ради вашей же безопасности.  
Хлоя была не намерена забывать, особенно когда просьба об этом была так похожа на угрозу. Но отчего-то это вышло само собой. Она занялась очередным проектом и только спустя почти год поняла, что окунулась в дела настолько глубоко, что даже о родной матери вспоминала только раз или два в месяц.  
Мама почти смирилась с тем, что ее дочь с головой ушла в науку. Знакомые по «Судьбе», как и все, что было с ними связано, казались слишком далекими. В то же время коллеги и новые друзья выглядели значительно более живыми.  
Только встреча с Рашем напомнила Хлое о том, что она почти успела забыть. Пришли воспоминания и о Шэрон, встреча с которой произошла уже после ее предполагаемой смерти. А еще Хлоя вспомнила о Мэтте. Она попыталась связаться с ним, но все выглядело так, будто его и не существовало. Ни в программе Врат, ни где-то еще. Та же картина была с Гриром… и со многими другими, чьи имена Хлоя выуживала из своей памяти.  
Она встревожилась, но ее беспокойство никак не проявилось. Почему-то проблема казалась не настолько пугающей.  
«А что будет, если и я исчезну?» — спросила саму себя Хлоя и не почувствовала ужаса, который должен был охватить ее. Слишком далекими теперь казались все ее бывшие знакомые. Словно их действительно никогда не существовало.  
Она попыталась выписать имена всех, кого еще помнила, на лист бумаги. И получилось далеко не со всеми. Хлоя была уверена, что их было больше, чем двадцать человек, которых удалось вспомнить. Она билась до самой ночи, а потом уснула, так и не вспомнив всех или хотя бы большинство.  
В своем сне Хлоя опять оказалась на «Судьбе». Она шла по коридору и прислушивалась к тихому гулу. На Земле забываешь об этом звуке, который, как и легкая вибрация, здесь быстро становился привычным.  
Казалось, что ноги почти не касаются пола, и Хлоя не слышала своих шагов, но ее это не беспокоило. Важно было двигаться вперед: она помнила, что искала кого-то или что-то важное, о чем успела забыть. За очередным поворотом она увидела Николаса Раша и Аманду Перри. Хлоя была уверена, что это именно Аманда, пусть и не могла знать, как та выглядит. Эти двое сидели на полу и играли в шахматы.  
— Эй, что здесь происходит? — спросила Хлоя, подходя к ним.  
Но ее проигнорировали. Аманда наклонилась над доской, будто обдумывая следующий ход.  
Хлоя попыталась дотронуться до плеча Раша, но и он, и доска, и Аманда растаяли в воздухе. Будто издали раздался смех и едва слышное: «…ведь я всегда любил тебя».  
И опять остался только пустой коридор.  
Когда Хлоя проснулась, то еще долго лежала, глядя в темный потолок. Аманда Перри и Гинн все еще были записаны в банки памяти «Судьбы». Шли разговоры о возможности дать им новые тела, но пока это были только теории. Сама Хлоя раз или два вызывалась заняться проектом, но руководство всегда находило отговорки и причины, по которым пока что это оставалось невозможным.  
Утром, уже в лаборатории, Хлоя рассказала о сне своему нынешнему коллеге, Стюарту Харперу.  
Стюарт почесал в бороде и спросил:  
— Как думаешь, что это все может означать?  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Хлоя, — может, дело в том, что я вспоминала о тех, с кем была на «Судьбе», или что на днях встретилась с доктором Рашем…  
При свете дня, пусть здесь это было лишь формальным высказыванием, страхи и опасения казались бессмысленными. Ну не может она вспомнить имена своих знакомых — так вон сколько времени прошло. А что отыскать не могла, так, может быть, программа поиска сбоит.  
Именно поэтому она не собиралась пугать и своего коллегу, которого, кажется, и без того что-то сильно взволновало. Стюарт всегда выглядел довольно забавно с точки зрения Хлои. Его глаза казались слишком большими для маленького лица, а выгнутые брови придавали ему вечно удивленное выражение. Теперь же, когда он действительно удивился, казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и лоб уйдет куда-то выше.  
— Что такое? — поинтересовалась Хлоя.  
— Ты не знала? — спросил Стюарт. — Доктор Раш умер неделю назад. Сердечный приступ.  
— Я не могла его видеть? — переспросила Хлоя, пусть и понимала, как дико звучит ее вопрос.  
— Нет. Он не бывал в Зоне 51 уже полгода.  
После этих слов Хлоя попыталась вспомнить все, что помнила из того дня, когда говорила с Рашем, и с ужасом поняла, что кроме той встречи и какой-то однообразной работы не может припомнить абсолютно ничего. Ни как она шла домой, ни как возвращалась назад. А еще ей не удавалось вспомнить, как она впервые увидела Стюарта.  
В памяти оставались обрывки воспоминаний о том, как она судорожно искала своих знакомых, но отчего-то казалось, что она делала это же и полгода назад. И в тот день, когда рассталась с Мэттом, тоже. Да и сами воспоминания о Мэтте казались теперь смазанными, и еще Хлоя не могла понять, какие события происходили раньше и сколько точно лет она уже живет на Земле.  
«Проснись, вернись к нам!» — донесся откуда-то шепот.  
— Ты слышал? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Что слышал? — Стюарт оглянулся, и его лицо словно бы поплыло, теряя четкость.  
Хлоя с ужасом смотрела на него, и ей показалось, что мир пошел рябью. Еще немного — и сотрется полностью. Совсем чуть-чуть — и случится что-то непоправимое…  
«Вернись!»  
Она метнулась к двери, но за ней была только пустота. Так вот как оно бывает, когда ты стираешься из реальности. Точно так же, как Мэтт, Грир и все остальные. Сейчас Хлоя согласилась бы шагнуть в космическую пустоту, прямо к звездам, главное, чтобы они существовали на самом деле.  
Она открыла глаза, села и судорожно вдохнула. Не сразу Хлоя поняла, что цепляется за Мэтта, а рядом топчется обеспокоенный Илай и чуть раздосадованная ТиДжей.  
— Мы думали, что потеряли тебя! — сказал Мэтт.  
— Что происходит? — хрипло спросила Хлоя.  
Мир вокруг казался очень ярким и насыщенным цветами, запахами, звуками и ощущениями. Ее память судорожно металась туда-сюда. Она была в медотсеке на Судьбе и совершенно не понимала, что происходит.  
— Илай, ты разве не на Атлантиде? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Что? — удивился он. — Нет… это… ты помнишь, как вошла в криокамеру?  
— Да, — кивнула Хлоя, разжимая руки и отодвигаясь от Мэтта, — и все, что было потом, тоже помню.  
По тому, как все трое переглянулись, она поняла, что в чем-то всерьез ошиблась.  
— Не было никакого потом, — сказала ТиДжей, — прошло три года. Но твоя камера работала со сбоями, наверняка из-за изменений в биохимии мозга.  
— То есть мы не возвращались на Землю? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но боюсь, что нет.  
— Слава Богу, — облегченно выдохнула Хлоя.  
Прежде чем она успела еще что-то сказать, Мэтт прижал ее к себе и прошептал:  
— Я так боялся, что с тобой что-то случится.  
Отвечая на его объятия, Хлоя не могла не вспомнить о том, как в другом мире, мире, созданном ее разумом, они расстались. Или не расстались, а Мэтт просто стерся из реальности, и ее мозг нашел приемлемый выход, чтобы представить это в другом свете.  
А еще никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы мысли, что все происходящее вокруг нереально. Кто может сказать наверняка, что здесь истина, а что — нет? Действительно ли этот Илай настоящий, а медотсек «Судьбы» существует на самом деле? Может быть, это ее разум снова создает иллюзию, только на этот раз немного другую?  
И кто сказал, что спустя несколько лет она не проснется на больничной койке и не узнает, что и сама «Судьба» была сном? Ведь, в конце концов, она действительно никогда не встречалась с Шэрон и ей неоткуда было знать о том, как она выглядит. А может быть, она сейчас в плену у накаи? Или происходит еще что-нибудь? Например, на нее подействовали споры инопланетных растений или яд хищников.  
Но глядя на тех людей, что не были ей безразличны, и перебирая в памяти имена всех остальных обитателей «Судьбы», Хлоя начинала думать, что, может быть, не так важно, где истина, а где иллюзия. Самое главное, что теперь она здесь. Может быть, все и сотрется вновь через год, два или три, но пока у нее есть это время, она будет жить рядом с этими людьми и постарается не отпустить никого из них слишком далеко. До тех пор, пока она поддерживает свою собственную реальность, она существует.  
И теперь Хлоя не собиралась сдаваться, что бы ни случилось.


End file.
